De La Historia de Aegnor y Andreth
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: .....


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La lluvia caía palpitante sobre la tierra húmeda y las charcas se llenaban por donde quíer, el sol se había ocultado por las espesas y negras nubes y los árboles se mecían con lentitud. En el paso de Rohan, una anciana con los cabellos blancos y las líneas anchas marcadas sobre su rostro se escabullía, sin éxito de las gotas burbujeantes bajo la descuidada capa. Unos soldados de Minas Tirith, mensajeros del rey cruzaban aquel sendero, cuando de repente contemplaron a la anciana temblar de frío, entonces uno de los soldados desmontó el caballo y le dio abrigo a la anciana, él le preguntó su nombre pero ella no respondió, y le ofreció de comer y de buena gana aceptó. Cuando los dos soldados decidieron continuar su camino, ella les detuvo con la mano e hizo ademán que se sentaran cerca de ella y luego dijo: 

-He de agradecer vuestra compañía y comida, mas no tengo como hacerlo y si no es de mucha molestia, he de contarles una historia ya olvidada – la anciana silenció por unos momentos y levantó la cabeza hacía el cielo –además, hoy es un día especial por si no lo sabéis queridos jóvenes, así que también hago honor a este día-.

Los dos soldados se miraron confundidos y llevados por algún extraño impulso, los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo. La anciana los contempló alegre y nuevamente habló: 

-Entonces, ¡es hora de que empecemos la historia!, porque es una historia de los días antiguos y no muy alegre en verdad, ¡He aquí la historia de Aegnor y Andreth-

**__**

De la Historia de Aegnor y Andreth 

"Había en otro tiempo, un príncipe élfico de cabellos ondeantes y los ojos como el reflejo del mar. Su nombre era Aegnor, hijo de Finarfin. Cuyo corazón era valiente y decidido, una gran príncipe élfico de los días antiguos. Cuando ocurrió el juramento de Fëanor y los Noldor decidieron exiliarse, también Aegnor decidió conocer el ancho de las tierras exteriores, impulsado por las ardientes palabras de Fëanor y así, fue que partió en busca de su destino por el que camino que lleva al mar, hacía el oriente".

"Esto fue por el amor de conocer las vastas tierras que se levantaban en el oriente, más allá del mar. Y junto a él marchaba Fingon el valiente y a pesar de cruzar los hielos del Helcaraxë y dominar la espada en grandes batallas, la maldición de Mandos también lo alcanzó y la muerte halló con su hermano Angrod". 

"Ahora bien, cuando en una de las muchas tardes en la que Aegnor solía dedicar a contemplar el hermoso atardecer cerca de los bosques de Dorthonion, con el sonido del riachuelo golpeando constantemente las rocas produciendo un sonido musical junto al esplendido canto de los pájaros. Tomó el arco que tenía cerca, inspeccionándola con lentitud y pasando sus finos dedos por el hilo de plata. Unos susurrantes murmullos vinieron hasta él, de la cual provenían de la espesura del bosque, sin embargo Aegnor no se inmutó y por el contrario dijo":

-"Finrod, no intentéis en confundirme con los Atani. Que sé muy bien que os encontráis entre los arbustos- Finrod asomó la cabeza con lentitud dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa".

-"Por el contrario, sois voz quien está confundiendo a los Atani, porque aunque son de vida breve y de Frágil cuerpo, son los mas parecidos a nuestra naturaleza- Tomó entonces asiento en la mullida hierba junto a su hermano mientras que él se quedó en un profundo silencio." 

"Finrod extendió los brazos con sutileza, clavó la mirada al inmerso cielo y no dijo tampoco ninguna palabra. Así permanecieron todo el ocaso, como delgadas estatuas esculpidas en fina piedra y con los ojos cristalizados. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y en la bóveda oscura, fueron apareciendo una a una las estrellas con su débil luz: blanca y mortecina. Sin embargo, al contemplar tan hermoso regalo el corazón de Aegnor se animó, tomó de su capa una arpa teñida de oro y plata y rápidamente empezó a tocarla con gran delicadeza. Finrod lo miraba extasiado ya que gustaba que Aegnor tocara de aquellas melodías que tanta gracia era para sus oídos. Así pasaron largo tiempo mientras el cantar del arpa se unía con la voz de Finrod y todos los pájaros y criaturas salvajes se posaban a su alrededor y los árboles musitaban palabras extrañas, hasta que al fin Aegnor nuevamente habló": 

-"Mi corazón no se siente aun satisfecho, así que daré un paseo por el bosque"-

" lo que Finrod respondió": 

-"Estará bien entonces, yo en cambio seguiré aquí contemplando las luminosas estrellas"- 

"Ahora bien, Aegnor se incorporó y encaminó sus pasos hasta la espesura del bosque. Los árboles se erguían orgullosamente en sus costados mientras las ramas se mecían sobre la hierba al igual que algunos brotes de flor se asomaban de entre el suelo. Aegnor caminaba con lentitud por un angosto sendero empedregado, hasta que topó con un claro bordeado por apretados arbustos. Los luminosos rayos de la luna bañaban con ternura la frondosa hierba y el aroma perfumado de las flores llenaban el lugar". 

"Aegnor se acercó lentamente llevado por la belleza del lugar, sin embargo, escrudiñó la oscuridad y pudo observar una figura esbelta y solitaria que estaba tumbada sobre el suelo en medio del claro y unas cuantas ramas se levantaban a su alrededor. Aegnor se acercó cautelosamente y cada vez que tenía mas cerca aquella figura, más seguro estaba que se trataba de una figura débil y frágil. Cuando el Noldo estuvo totalmente cerca de ella se inclinó sobre esta y la tomó en brazos y de pronto un hilillo de luz de la luna se asomó por entre las oscuras ramas hasta encontrarse con la figura sombría que tenía Aegnor en los brazos".

"Entonces aun sin salir de su asombro descubrió que era una Atani, una descendiente de los padres de los hombres por largo rato la contempló sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de ella, porque de algún modo el rostro fino y el cabello azabache habían prendado el corazón del Noldo. Sin embargo, aquella mujer se agitó bruscamente y como si hubiese despertado de sueños turbulentos tomó con rapidez la daga que tenía en la cintura y apuntó con ella a la garganta del elfo, entonces la daga produjo unos vagos destellos de luz pálida y entonces, ella observó con ansiedad que la criatura que se encontraba en frente era uno de los primeros hijos de Ilúvatar. Pero he aquí que Andreth hija de Boromir no pudo escapar de su triste destino, porque su corazón fue atravesado por el amor en aquel momento y nunca jamás pudo amar otro que no fuese Aegnor". 

"Ahora bien, Andreth al contemplar el hermoso rostro élfico una agitación recorrió todo su cuerpo y la daga que tenía en manos cayó en el suelo, Aegnor la miraba a los ojos consternado y embriagado por aquella belleza, más ella escapó de entre sus brazos sin que el Noldo pudiese hacer algo. Y le pareció tan bella y tan frágil que tomó la daga que estaba el suelo y la levantó orgullosamente, prometiéndose así mismo en no fijar la mirada en Quendi o Atani hasta el fin de Arda, porque he aquí lo que dijo": 

-"Si Fëanor ha hecho un juramento, yo también he de hacer el mío, porque juro ante Ilúvatar y Manwë Súlimo y ante las estrellas que son mis testigos, que mi corazón quedara prendado solamente a ella a pesar de haberla contemplado por poco tiempo, y nunca de alguna Quendi o Atani, Maia o Valie y si he de fallar a mi juramento que mi Fëa sea condenado hasta los últimos días del fin de Arda, porque mantendré este juramento muera o viva. Así digo yo, Aegnor hijo de Finarfin"-. 

"Y así lo hizo, pero nunca nadie escuchó de nuevo estas palabras, porque los únicos que tuvieron memoria de ello fue Ilúvatar, Manwë y Finrod, porque Finrod al temer por la suerte de su hermano lo siguió sigilosamente por los mismos senderos que Aegnor cruzó y vio con asombro todo lo que había sucedido y se entristeció por él, ya que Finrod también tenía el don de adivinación como su hermana Galadriel y sabía vagamente los futuros aconteceres de Aegnor". 

"Fue así, que el joven Eldar volvió la espalda al camino por el que Andreth había escapado y se encaminó con paso triste y la mirada gacha hasta donde se hallaba su hermano. Finrod lo observó con profunda pena, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, entonces Aegnor se sentó junto a él y le contó todo lo que había sucedido y he aquí lo que le respondió Finrod":

-"Ha de ser los hados de tu destino, quien decida si volverás o no a volverla a ver. Por que he de decirte que yo también tengo que abstenerme a mi destino. ¿O no es así, que ahora me encuentro en la tierra media y una maldición pesa sobre mis hombros?. Y heme aquí lejos de lo que tanto deseo, lejos de Amarië". 

-"Pero, tu hermano mío, al menos tienes esperanzas de volverla a ver, pero yo en cambio he dado mi corazón a manos de una Atani, cuya vida transcurrirá como la arena caer de entre los dedos- levantó la vista y en sus ojos se veía la profunda pena que ahora lo agobiaba, entonces, por esa noche no hablaron más". 

"Las siguientes noches, Aegnor cantó las melodías más tristes y bellas que había aprendido en Valinor para las estrellas, y sin embargo no halló consolación alguna. Pero, una noche donde las nubes cubrían los mares de los cielos, Aegnor se adentró nuevamente al bosque y cruzó por los mismos senderos que hubo de cruzar en aquella noche y nuevamente llegó al claro donde la tomó en brazos por primera vez y he aquí, que una silueta erguida e inmóvil, recortada por las sombras y se encontraba de pie cerca de un roble de gran altura. Era Andreth, vestida de lino blanco y de diamantes engarzados y Aegnor la vio bella y orgullosa mientras que a paso lento se aproximaba a ella y los destellos blancos danzaban entre los sombríos lugares del claro. Entonces Andreth extendió la nívea mano y Aegnor enlazó la suya con la de ella y se miraron a los ojos, y por largo rato permanecieron allí, amándose a pesar del tiempo y a pesar de sus destinos, porque Andreth veía admirada el pozo profundo de los ojos de su amado, un profundo pozo que tenía tantas cosas que contar y supo entonces que aquel primer hijo de Ilúvatar ya había pasado por muchos años y al mismo tiempo, Aegnor contemplaba aquellos ojos esmeralda, llenos de vivacidad y esperanza". 

-"Por fin os he encontrado- dijo con suspiro Aegnor -porque sois mi aranel" - (princesa)

-"y vos mi Aratan- le susurró ella en el oído". (Hombre Noble) 

"Aegnor tornó sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de Andreth y lentamente los labios se unieron, bajo la luz de la luna sin importar quien los viese y sin importar de su propio destino y de los abismos que separaban sus dos estirpes. Y allí y muchas noches se encontraron y se amaron y cantaron juntos a las estrellas y a su amor, porque la alegría rebosaba en sus corazones y en cada uno de sus rostros se ensamblaba la paz y la tranquilidad que todo esto les llenaba".

"No obstante, el único que estaba enterado de lo ocurrido era Finrod, más el no dijo nada por amor de Andreth y Aegnor. Sin embargo, el tiempo también pasó y con él los días y los años. Y fue una noche en que Aegnor llegó al claro con el semblante preocupado y con la expresión encogida. Andreth quien ahora era una de las sabias de su pueblo lo miró confundida, lo tomó entre sus brazos y su mirada la clavó a los ojos cristalinos de Aegnor, pero él, no la miraba a los ojos y su cabeza iba gacha". 

-"Aranel, ya muchos inviernos han pasado desde que nuestras manos se unieron en la oscuridad y ahora sois sino una sabia solitaria, y la edad que a mi no me tocará ha pintado ya el gris del invierno en vuestros cabellos"-

-"¡Aikanár!- Sollozó Andreth al observar la fría expresión de sus ojos y los puños crispados contra el cuerpo – Tú, el de la mirada penetrante ha herido mi corazón y ahora he de tener este recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi mente, cuando ya no vea con mis ojos y nadie vele por mí" –. 

-"Pues, si es así, he de decir que debo irme para jamás volver, ¡adios! Andreth, hija de Boromir. No está lejos el día en que nos conocimos…- Aegnor se dio la vuelta pero una mano frágil le detuvo, Aegnor se volvió y ella posó sus labios en los de él y este fue el último adiós de Aegnor y Andreth. Aunque tampoco sabían que en esto también la mano de Morgoth tuvo que ver y esto nunca lo tuvieron por enterado". 

"Así fue, como Aegnor Aikanár abandonó a Andreth Adaneth y nunca más se volvieron a ver, porque así estaba escrito su destino, aunque ellos no lo sabían y he de decir que tanto los dos, sufrieron las mordidas del amor en carne y alma. Sin embargo, Finrod tenía grandes lazos con los Atani y moraba algunas veces entre ellos. En una ocasión, cuando hablaban sobre el destino de los hombres, Finrod tenía que partir al norte y ella dijo":

-"¿Dónde vas?"–

-"Lejos al Norte -dijo él. -A las espadas y al asedio y a los muros de defensa; que al menos por un tiempo en Beleriand los ríos fluyan claros, broten las hojas y los pájaros construyan sus nidos, antes de que llegue la Noche"-.

-"¿Estará él allí, alto y resplandeciente, y el viento en su cabello? Háblale. Dile que no sea imprudente. ¡Que no busque el peligro sin necesidad!"-.

-"Se lo diré -dijo Finrod. -Pero lo mismo podría deciros a vos que no sollocéis. Es un guerrero, Andreth, y un espíritu de ira. En cada golpe que asesta ve al Enemigo que hace mucho os hizo este daño. Pero no estáis hechos para Arda. Donde vayas, puedes encontrar luz. Espéranos allí: a mi hermano y a mí".

"Sin embargo, aquella batalla fue llamada Nirnaeth Arnoediad la batalla de las innumerables lágrimas, la quinta batalla en contra de morgoth, pero llamada así por los incalculables muertos que hubieron: edain y Eldar dispusieron de su vida y ella les fue arrebatada. También ocurrió con Aegnor, porque allí pereció bajo Las flechas negras, con la espada mellada y el yelmo hendido. Y ahora descansa bajo los mares, por que ha de saberse que Beleriand sucumbió".

"Andreth al enterarse de ello se alejó de su pueblo y vagabundeó por los bosques y los senderos, y nadie supo nada más de ella, ni a que peligros se enfrentó o como murió, pero se dice, que al saber la muerte de su amado la desesperación y la locura tocó su razón, porque a nadie más pudo amar. Y así termina está triste historia".

La anciana concluyó su historia, y ya algunas estrellas se posaban en el cielo, entonces los soldados la miraron a los ojos con renovado asombro. 

-¿Pero, nadie sabe nada?- preguntó uno.

-Nada-

-Y, ¿usted como sabe de está historia, pues he oído muchas pero nunca como está?- dijo el otro.

-¡Ah!- suspiró la anciana – los ríos y los mares, cantan canciones. Los árboles musitan cosas extrañas y las estrellas cuentan buenas historias- 

-Aun así, el relato es muy triste- dijo el soldado desconsolado.

-si, es verdad – afirmó la anciana – pero, ustedes jóvenes, no saben si ya se encontraron, en algún lugar que no conozcan, tal vez Mandos halla dado una licencia para tal desdichado amor… pero, he de decir que mi pena aun es mas grande- 

-¿Su pena? Anciana, acaso ¿Quién es usted?-

-No te gustaría saberlo- tomó un fardo que tenía cerca, lo ajustó en el hombro y continuó su triste camino, dejando atrás a los soldados –Adiós- fue lo último que escucharon, y la anciana desapareció por entre la niebla. 

-Ha sido un buen cuento- dijo el soldado más alto. 

-¿Crees en todas esas historias?- dijo el otro.

-tal vez…- musitó. Una ráfaga de viento les revolvió el cabello, se miraron divertidos y luego se echaron a reír mientras continuaban su camino. 

Anariel Lasgalen

*-*-*-*-*

AHHH!!! Por fin pude publicar de nuevo algo.... Espero que les halla gustado!!! (por cierto, cuando tenga tiempo volveré a dejarles review, en especial a ti Lothluin, me ha hecho falta muchas cosas...) 


End file.
